The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka
by hanika.starzone
Summary: Just... Enbizaka fanfiction I wanted to write for a long time already. But I was reading My Immortal at the time and lost a few brain cells so I'm sorry if it sucks.


My take on Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. I own nothing except the fanfiction.

* * *

Well, hello there. This seems awfully weird… something like talking to myself, you know?

Well, anyway, in case you didn't bother reading the front, this diary belongs Kayo Sudou, Number Three, Enbizaka Street. You know, the tailor shop? The one where the 'skilled girl' with 'good attitude' works and lives? And I absolutely forbid you to read anything from this point on. Put this diary back down right now.

OK, well…. Hmm…. This really is weird! But my dearest customer gave this diary to me right before she went missing. I feel bad for not using it, since it is the last thing she gave to me. Who knows, she could be dead! (though I most certainly hope she isn't)

She was waiting for me to fix one of the kimonos I had made for her a while back. She said I was looking a little stressed, and went out to get me this book when I was halfway done (that kimono needed fixing HORRIBLY).

She came back with this pretty little notebook, and told me to write anything worrying me in here, sort of like a diary. I was done fixing the kimono by then. She stepped out of my shop, and that was the last I saw of her.

Ah, yes. What's worrying me now, then? It's my husband. He's never come back home! Not once since we were married has he even COME BY here! Really, what kind of husband is he?!

* * *

Oh, diary, today has got to be the worst day ever!

I saw him just now while I was getting some materials to make kimonos!

But he wasn't alone, you see! He was with another woman! ANOTHER WOMAN!

But I must admit, that red kimono she was wearing was quite fitting.

Did I make that? It looks like I made that…

WELL, WHATEVER!

HE'S CHEATING ON ME! THAT'S WHY HE ISN'T COMING BACK!

Now, excuse me, but I think another ocean is coming, I'll write more tomorrow…

* * *

The neighbourhood's a bit uneasy today… from what I've heard, there was a murder.

The victim was a woman. In a red kimono.

I hope it was that woman he's been cheating on me with. Serves that bitch right!

Ah, hold on, a customer has come…

Well, the customer wanted a green kimono. I've only enough green to make a sash! That's not good… I'm off to town to get some material… be right back.

He was with another woman!

Yes, him! My husband! What a…

I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now!

That woman... a kind of turquoise kimono. The tailor on the other side of town made that, I think. The sewing is kind of bad, and the stitches are quite visible, even from afar. The sash was green, but oh, how the colours clashed, terrible! The sash matched her hair though, HAHA! (I must admit she had beautiful hair… what does she do to it, I wonder?)

Sorry, just trying to distract myself.

If it's girls like these that he wants…

Now excuse while I go cry my eyes out. Again.

* * *

The neighbourhood's growing restless! Everyone's very cautious, I can see my customers looking around anxiously. No, it's not about yesterday's murder.

It's about TODAY'S murder! Yes, there was another murder today!

Rika… Riku? Iku? The victim's name… I think it was Mika. I don't know, I only heard people's gossip!

Oh, yes. I saw him again today. And – typical – he was with a lady. But this time it was a little different.

No, I DON'T think he's turning gay and going out with a man dressed as a woman. Stupid diary.

He went out with a girl! A GIRL! She couldn't have been older than 14! I'm so angry right now…

He bought her a yellow hairpin, I saw.

OH, SO YOU'RE BUYING YOUR MISTRESSES PRETTY THINGS NOW, EH?! CAN'T COME HOME AND SEE ME EVEN FOR A MINUTE?!

Next time I see you I'm going to… hmm…

My dearest diary, I think I just had a fantastic idea.

* * *

The murderer is still somewhere here!

Yes, you guessed it, diary, ANOTHER murder! This time it was a girl. Only 14, I heard. Poor thing.

Well, anyway, ask what my idea was! Ask it! Ask it!

Aha! I made you ask for it!

Well, as you can see, I noticed that he liked women wearing red kimonos, or green sashes, or yellow hairpins, as you can see I have written down.

So I thought, why not wear all three at once? He's sure to come home!

But you know… when I was cutting the material for the kimono, I noticed that the blade of my scissors were a different colour. That's funny. I don't think they were red before. Were they? And not just any red, blood red! I managed to wash it off, though. Whew. They were a bit scary.

Well, it's done! I'm lucky God gave me the talent to work quickly! I somehow got a yellow… I'm not sure where that came from. Probably bought it just now. Short term memory loss. Haha!

Well, I'm off to meet my husband now!

* * *

He was extremely rude.

EXTREMELY RUDE.

You know what he said when I saw him?

"Hello, nice to meet you,"

His words are echoing in my head… It was like he didn't know me, you know?

I asked him if he was joking. And he looked confused. So I slapped him and ran back here. I'm closing the shop for the day. Now I'm just going to put this book aside and cry a lifetime worth of tears. I wish she was here.

* * *

I think there is only one word to describe the neighbourhood right now: chaotic!

Everyone's paranoid now, you know, because… you guessed it! Another murder! This time the victim was a man. Everyone's hoping it's the last.

The funeral was quite grand, I must say. Yes, I went to it. It seemed like all my customers were. And you know what I learnt when I went there? All of the victims were related! Not as in, second cousins or anything, but one big FAMILY! Well, a family of four but… yeah. Related. Because they're family right? Right? Yeah this is ridiculous future me will get it, wouldn't she?

Moving on.

I saw a boy at the funeral who was crying harder than anyone else. A foreign boy was comforting him. I went up and talked to him, and he explained to me that he was the last surviving member of the family.

"I hope God takes my life soon," he said to me. I was shocked. I was very, very shocked. "I'm sick now, you see, and I hope I get sicker. I hope God takes away my life so I can be with…" he trailed off. I could see he was crying again. I felt really sorry for him. I hope they find the murderer soon… Then he told me about how much he was going to miss his twin sister (Rin… Lin… Fin…?) if he lives through all this.

The foreigner brought him home after that.

I had to wash my scissors again today, too. They were stained with that blood-red liquid again…

I have a feeling I won't see my husband anymore…

Ah, well, more time for work!

* * *

I am extremely sorry if this sucked. I was reading My Immortal (Yes, THE BEST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION OF ALL TIME please note the sarcasm) while writing this. I doubled checked it for mistakes, but I unfortunately still have a few brain cells missing… The commentary I'm reading this with is marvellous, though. Absolutely marvellous. Now, for something completely off. LEN-KUN NOWWWWW~~~


End file.
